


Summer

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion muses over the summer he would have spent together with Nezumi. Post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

I can only imagine what our summer together would have been like. Even in the underground room, it would be a hot one to tolerate. The warmth of spring came early and eased the chill in my lonely heart for a while. I thought maybe you’d come with it, but you haven’t yet.

Things would be easier than they were over the winter. There would be more food, more money, more people. You’d probably make twice as much at the theater. Maybe I’d find another job amongst the new activity at the market. We’d have fresh fruit to eat. The mice would try to steal berries as we eat and our fingers would turn red from the sweet juice.

Under the hot summer sun, we’d be hidden away in our own little room, our world of endless stories and happiness. We’d try to stay cool by wearing less and I wouldn’t mind that I haven’t seen you wear a shirt for nearly a week. The mice would struggle to climb the bare skin of our arms to reach our shoulders and scold us for not paying enough attention to them. You’d laugh and continue reciting your favorite lines that quickly become my favorites, too.

The sky would grow dark in the evening and the clouds would open up, giving the parched land the moisture it had longed for all winter. I’d take your hand and pull you outside. We’d dance in the rain, not caring that we’re getting drenched along with the world around us. You’d wrap your arm around my waist and lead me to a song neither of us could hear. We’d forget all our cares and worries. It would just be us. Only us, together.

You’d kiss me. I’d fall in love all over again. I’d cup your face in my hands and tell you that. You’d laugh and kiss me again.

We’d go back inside and drip water all over the floor. The cool rain on our skin would be a nice change from the usual scorching rays of the sun, but my face would still be hot. You’d look at me as though you know what I’m thinking. You’d know exactly what I was thinking.

We’d take off our sopping wet clothes and decide not to put anything back on. You would kiss my scar and remind me again and again what it feels like to be truly alive. My body would heat up under your touch and I’d repeat the beautiful syllables of your name over and over until it’s hardly a word. My world would fall apart in the most wonderful way. I’d never want it to end.

But it would still end. You would promise that tomorrow would be even better. I’d keep my eyes open and watch yours until your breathing is slow and steady. I’d finally allow myself fall asleep, wrapped in your embrace that warmed not just my body, but my heart as well.

You would be there when I woke up. I would be happy.


End file.
